OH NO! What's that?
by PrInCesS2902
Summary: Sakura spots something on her face on the day of she will go to her dating. what will she do? please read and review!


OH NO

**OH NO!! What's that?!**

_This is a random fanfic that I thought during my leisure time…_

_But I think I can try to publish it here…_

_Now, please enjoy my fanfic!!_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own NARUTO… I just use the character inside it and use it my own way… hahaha (__**evil laugh**__)_

--

It's a really a pleasant day in Konoha. Birds chirping are heard all over the place. Sun rays streams down through the curtain into a pink filled room. The rays land on a figure that still on sleep. A pink-haired girl opens her eyes and smile. She stretches herself with yawning in her face as she gets up from her bed.

"Today is the day!!"

This emerald eyes girl rubs her head and messes her hair. She walks towards her a small desk in her room a picks up a kunai on top of it. Then she aims and darts the kunai off to a wood on top of her bed. Bull's eye!! The kunai landed the way she wants to. She smiles. Hoping too be a better day today, she switches on the radios and starts to tidy up her room. Singing along the song on air, she opens up the windows to let the air circulate and sweeps the floor.

The pink girl then takes her towel and walks out her room and goes to bathroom. Sliding the bathroom door close behind her, she puts the towel and examines her face in the mirror. She smiles at her own self before she realizes something. She narrows her eyes to see it clearer. There's a red thing on top of her nose. It's round, red and swells.

"AARGHH!!"

It's hard to believe it. Her beautiful glowing smooth skin has embedded with a pimple. On top of it, today she has a date with her boyfriend. They promised to eat dinner together. How will she go if it is like this? She starts to blank.

"Relax Sakura. This is nothing. It can't ruin your day." She closes her eyes and breathing deeply.

Sakura goes to her room once again and quickly grab her gloves and rushed to the bathroom. She fills a bowl that she took from her room with some water. She stands in front of the mirror and closes her eyes. With the gloves on, she tries to calm and concentrates her mind. Using her medic ninjutsu, she tries to extract the pimple off her face.

"Oh no… It's not working." Tears start to fill in her eyes. "How am I going to meet Sasuke with face like this?"

"The kunai was landed successfully on the wood, today supposed to be a great day for me…"

Sakura and Sasuke have been coupled for two years right now. And today's dinner is to celebrate their second anniversary. It's true that both of them have been through many difficulties before and after they coupled. That's why they really appreciate this relationship.

She drags herself out after washed her face. Slowly she opens her room's door and slams herself on the bed.

**xoxoxoxo**

A suspicious looking girl is wearing a brown long coat and a hat wondering around the town. The hat was just about to hide half of her face. She walks looking down. She takes long steps. Quickly, she walks towards the place that she thinks can help with her problem right now. She stops. Ahead in front of her was Konoha's hospital. The place she's working. But the reason she comes here isn't for work, but for something else.

Suddenly a yellow haired boy snaps her back.

"Sakura-chan!!"

The girl shocks. There's no way a person can take of her disguise just like that. She turns to face the boy.

"I know it was you. Why are you wearing like this? Where are you going?" Naruto stops as he sees Sakura's face. "Umm… Sakura-chan… What is the red thing on your nose? It's big and looks like a clown's nose. Hahaha" Naruto laughs hysterically.

A mark appears on her head. She crunches her fist with anger. In a half of her own strength, she punches Naruto out of her sight. Naruto flying into the air and lands on Hinata's secret training spot that is a mile away from his previous spot.

BAMM!!

A loud thump heard inside the bush behind Hinata. She turns around. Cloud of dust and dirt are everywhere. She takes a kunai from her side pocket and cautiously tiptoed to the suspiciously looking bush… The blue haired girl takes peek to the place. Then she sees a blue eyed boy landing in a really odd stance.

"N-Naruto-kun!!" She drops her kunai from her hand and rushes to help the boy. "W-what happen to you?"

"OUCH!!" Naruto screams as Hinata touches his arm.

"S-Sorry, Naruto-kun. I-I didn't mean to hurt you. Umm… I'll go take some medicine first. Stay here a while please."

Quickly Hinata goes to a stump, not far from there where she puts all of her belonging there. She takes a white bag and brings it over to Naruto that is leaning beside the big tree near the place he landed earlier. Hinata takes out some cottons and antiseptic. Carefully she cleans the cut on Naruto's face and body. The boy screams a little when the antiseptic penetrate into his skin.

The yellow haired boy takes this time to examine Hinata's face. _'She looks cute and adorable when she is focusing on something._' Naruto smiles.

"It's done now." Says Hinata as she ties a knot at the back of Naruto's neck to support his might-broken hand. Then she sits besides Naruto. Seeing Naruto's smile, she looks down and blushing furiously. Her acts make the boy grins.

"Thank you Hinata-chan. It's not hurt anymore."

Hinata, with the face still looking down, just nods her head. Then she feels something soft and warm on her cheek. Shocked with the warmth, she looks up towards the boy. His face is too near. He grins sheepishly.

'_Naruto-kun kisses my cheek!'_ The blue haired girl's face turns crimson and she faints to the ground

"Hinata-chan! Wake up! Don't faint here!"

**xoxoxoxo**

Sakura stand still in front of Tsunade's office. She gathers up her courage and knocks the door. Then she opens the door after the person inside the office asks her to come in. Inside the huge office, there's a big desk that full with papers and missions scatters around the place. And behind the pile of papers, sits the 5th Hokage. Sakura walks towards the desk and lift her hat. The blonde lady stops her work and focus to the girl in front of her.

"Tsunade-sama, I hope you can help me. Can you give me the ingredients to vanish this off from my face in one day?" Sakura points her index finger to her nose.

Tsunade laughs hysterically for some minutes. Then she gets up from her place and walks toward her favourite student. "Well, there no such thing that can zapp this thing away in one day. Besides, pimples are normal, Sakura. It will vanish about three to five days. Be patient."

"But, today I have a date with Sasuke. I want to be perfect for him." The pink girl looks down.

"Ohh… That's why you're looks trouble about this. It can't be helped. You have to bear with it and see your beloved one or just wait for the pimple goes away before you can date with Sasuke." Says Tsunade as she leans on the table.

'_Looks like I can't celebrate our second anniversary today._' She looks at her sensei's face. "Thanks. Maybe I can postpone my date with him. I will be going first." The pink haired girl bows a little to Tsunade and wears her hat again before walk out the office. She sigh a little as she closes the door behind her.

"I need to call Sasuke right now"

**xoxoxoxo**

Sakura lies on the bed, benamkan her face in the pillow. She is quite upset because she can't see her beloved boyfriend today. As the song in the radio change its song to 'Nobody wants to be lonely' by Ricky Martin, Sakura rolls herself and sits with her hands enveloping her legs. She stares at a parcel on top of her desk. Inside it was a present wrapped with blue wrapping which she suppose to give to Sasuke during tonight's dinner. But it looks like she has to give it some other time.

Thump!

A small stone flies through the open window and lands on the floor. The pink haired girl turns her head. Curiosity fills in her heart. She peeks through the windows. It's Sasuke! The boy smirks in the dark. Slowly he walks to her apartment door.

Knock…Knock…Knock…

She goes to her closet and searching for something inside the drawer. A mask. She wears it on as to cover up the pimple because she doesn't want someone especially her lover else to critic her face again like before. With the mask on, she walks to the door to open it.

The door cracks open. There stand a raven-haired guy holding something at his back, smirking at the pink haired ninja.

"S-Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here? I thought I canceled our dinner."

"Nothing, I just want to see you. That's all." He walks into the house and closes the door behind him.

His saying makes Sakura flatters. But remembering her condition right now, she feels sad again. The girl walks to the couch in the middle of the living room and sits there. Sasuke feels odd but still follows her to the couch. His eyes are still on Sakura. The pink haired girl just stares on the carpeted floor.

"What wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

Silence. Then he move a bit nearer to his beloved one before takes her hand and lift her chin up. Sakura refuses his act. He smirks at her. Slowly the boy unmasks the thing that covers Sakura's lovely face. He spots the red thing on Sakura's face.

"Is this the thing that made you postpone our date?"

Sakura nods. "I don't want to look ugly in front of you." Then she covers the pimple with her hands. "I want to be perfect at least for the date."

"Humph… You should be."

She looks down again. Sasuke just smirk to see her action. Gently he places a kiss on her cheek. Sakura astonish with the situation. She stares deep inside her boyfriend's eyes to find an explanation.

"Take this. Just for you." Sasuke hands over the present he's been hiding. Still astonish with the current situation and her boyfriend acts, she just gasp.

"What?? Don't stare me like that. If you don't like me here, I can go." He stands up and starts to walk to the door. Quickly, Sakura grabs his wrist. Her sudden reaction makes the boy unbalance and drops his body to the couch with his head on Sakura's lap.

Silence again. Sasuke adjusts his position on Sakura's lap. Sakura starts stroking her beloved person's hair. "Sasuke-kun, thanks for coming here. I really appreciate this." She bent down and kiss Sasuke's forehead. But, before she could move away, Sasuke grabs her neck and kiss her on her tender lips.

Well, her day turn good after all.

-end-

_**Thought for the day**_

_It is the nature of reason to see the end;_

_It is the nature of desire not to._

--

_Well, what do you think on my fic?_

_Please review me. _

_Review from you can make me happy and give me new ideas to write more._

_And before I wind this up, I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes in my fic. I'm still in learning._

_(")_


End file.
